Silent Reminiscence
by Janie3
Summary: A short scene in a bar. Two characters remembering the past leads to a brief meeting...


Title: Silent Reminiscence (1/1)  
Author: Janie   
Email: SwtAzSugar46@aol.com  
Rating: 15  
Based on: VD (1-4)  
Spoilers: All VD  
Warnings: References to sex, kissing.  
Summary: A short scene in a bar. Two characters remembering the past leads to a brief meeting.  
Disclaimers: All characters and such belong to LJ Smith. No profit is being   
made, this is for entertainment purposes only.  
Note: Feedback is appreciated! Even though this isn't much,   
I still wouldn't mind hearing from you! Thanks.  
  
***  
  
The bar is dark, but she can see clearly. She rarely ever goes there, but the city is busy tonight as always, and she is restless in the large penthouse while her lover sleeps.   
  
She sits in a booth, the one she favors. It is located in the back, where it is less noisy, but at an angle where she can see the bar. Sometimes she likes to listen to the silly nonsense people talk about. It gives her a sense of reminiscence. She was like them...once.  
  
Tonight, there is someone who catches her attention as he takes a seat with the grace and agility only one of their kind could ever achieve.   
  
There is a small noise of fear as she realizes who the man is. But the fear is quickly subdued as a plethora of other emotions fight to take control in her mind.  
  
From beneath heavy lashes, blue eyes take in soft black hair. She remembers it. Recalls the silkiness of it as it slid between her fingers a night so long ago.  
  
It has been many, many years, but the blue eyed one remembers it all...  
  
Her eyes roam, taking in the slender fingers that now encase a glass of what appears to be Scotch. And she can remember clearly how those fingers felt against her lips.   
  
Those hands...She knows them, too...Remembers the warmth of them, the surprise at how soft they felt on her skin.   
  
Her own fingers tighten around the stem of the wineglass she has before her as memory engulfs her. But it is not wine that fills the glass.   
  
A faint blush is spreading over beautiful features, one she doesn't forget he wanted long ago, and she is thankful for the dimness in the bar.  
  
A hasty swallow of the liquid in her glass is taken, out of anger about her previous thoughts and the one's pushing their way into her mind. For she's imagining the hands...Can almost feel them as they touch --  
  
There is a glint, as the dim light catches a stone. She glances down at the silver band with a sapphire between two diamonds that encircles her ring finger on the left hand. This is not the old ring. This is truly her own. Given to her from the one with loving green eyes.  
  
She shakes her head, long blonde hair falling in wisps against her face. She brushes them aside, her eyes still intent on the one that sits at the bar.  
  
She wonders if he knows she is there. He probably does. He was always strong.   
  
Her mind begins to wander, back to the green eyed one she knows is home, asleep. An ache begins as she realizes for a moment she had nearly forgotten him. Forgotten the lover with gentle hands and affectionate kisses in the dark.   
  
But that wouldn't ever happen again. Those green eyes give her life. He is her soul. They are part of one another.  
  
And she loves him beyond words.   
  
She stands, tossing some crumpled bills onto the tabletop, making her way to the door. Passing the bar as she does so, she sees movement out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The man has turned in his seat.  
  
She freezes, slowly turning back to face him.   
  
From across the room blue eyes gaze into midnight pools of ebony. Eyes that make her knees quiver, despite her best efforts to replace the black with emerald.  
  
Words are caught in her throat, and he doesn't move to stop her as she turns again to face the door.   
  
But suddenly, probably too quickly for any human eyes to trace the movement, he is next to her, his hand is on her arm, pulling her to a stop before she can leave again.  
  
She whips around, blue eyes wide and startled. She had not been expecting that.  
  
And without a sound, as those black eyes fill her vision just as they used to, his lips are on hers.  
  
The feel of them is even better than before, softer than she could ever remember those lips being as they lightly brush against hers.   
  
Her stomach flutters, and a soft intake of breath she is sure only he can hear escapes from parted lips as his tongue touches hers and their lips meet again.  
  
He steps back.   
  
Neither of them speak. There is no need to. He knows what was on her mind moments before. Because it had been on his.  
  
It has been years since she has seen him. Years since he walked out of their lives that Solstice night. Years since she has felt the warmth of his body.  
  
But she hasn't forgotten.  
  
He hasn't changed much since the last time. Strands of black still fall forward shading one eye and her fingers twitch, longing to brush it away.  
  
She'd never felt his lips, never tasted them as they kissed her. Until now. And it had been wonderful.   
  
But they know it won't happen again.  
  
The blue eyes are pained, and she shakes her head, wanting desperately to feel the tenderness of those lips, and ease the passion in those night black eyes, but knowing it would only bring disaster.  
  
He is silent as he nods, knowing her unspoken words. The spark dies in the beautiful eyes she is looking into as she takes another step back, and she remembers that too...From a night in a crypt, lying in the loving ones arms as he cried, looking up into the depths of blackness that were this one's eyes.  
  
But she can't start to remember again. She has to stop before she does something they both will regret in the morning.  
  
There is a wonderful green eyed one at home, awake now and waiting for her as she stands there, green eyes now alight with desire. And she will go to him. She will never leave him, not even for this man. Their love is unbreakable. And this other one knows.  
  
His hand lifts, touches her face, and for a moment, she bows her sunlight colored head against his hand, leaning into the touch. The feel of her again brings forth so many memories, and the pain at remembering makes him want to push her away. But he won't do that. Because though he's never told her, he loves her.  
  
One last glance and then the warmth of her is gone as she leaves.  
  
He knows it is the last time he will see her. This night is something he will treasure.  
  
She hurries back to her home, where the one she left is waiting. Waiting for her love, her kiss, her touch.  
  
She won't look back, but she won't forget. And neither will he. 


End file.
